


Better Than Anything

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [63]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Food prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay,Your love is better than chocolateBetter than anything else that I've tried(Sarah McLachlan)In which something is different about Rodney and of course he's the last one to realize what it is.





	Better Than Anything

“What is wrong with you?” Radek asked when Rodney came into the lab.

Rodney looked down at himself, but aside from one tiny butter stain on his uniform jacket he thought he was pretty put together. “What?”

“Were there chocolate muffins at breakfast again? You look pleased with yourself.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Can we please get this meeting started?”

If there’d been chocolate muffins, he hadn’t seen them. And surely John would’ve saved him one. He didn’t have time to ponder the theoretical existence of muffins in any case, because he had a staff meeting to run.

*o*o*o*

“Someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning,” Jennifer said.

“What?”

“You look well-rested for a change, Rodney. I’m glad you’re making time for more sleep, instead of staying up all hours in the lab.”

“Oh. Well, thank you.”

Jennifer, and Carson before her, had always been harping on Rodney to sleep more, to take fewer stimulants. Now that he was thinking about it, he supposed he _was_ sleeping better when he did sleep. Less nightmares, maybe.

“Keep up the good work,” Jennifer said as she went on her way down the hall.

“Yes, well, you too.”

*o*o*o*

“Wow,” Chuck said. “That must’ve been some haul. How much chocolate did the _Daedalus_ bring you, anyway?”

“What?”

“That’s your happy chocolate face.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Rodney asked, honestly concerned. Chuck had one job, and it was fairly important. If he was starting to lose it, best to find out now and not when he’d sent a team off to the middle of a Wraith planet or something.

“I’m just saying. You look happy.”

“Oh. Well, I did get a nice care package from Jeannie. Coffee Crisps and Caramilks.” And some other, more highly sought-after Canadian confections that he had no intention of sharing, so they didn’t bear mentioning.

*o*o*o*

“You’re getting laid,” Laura said with a leer.

“What?” Rodney hissed, looking over his shoulder. “Keep your voice down!”

“Nothing to be ashamed of. I’m just glad you’re finally getting some. You look more relaxed.”

“Really?”

“Really. You might want to do something about that goofy grin, though. It’s a dead giveaway.”

Rodney hadn’t realized he’d been grinning, much less goofily. He struggled to put a scowl back on his face.

“If it’s with you-know-who, I’m glad one of you finally made a move.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Rodney snapped.

*o*o*o*

“Oh my god,” Rodney said. “It’s you.”

“What?” John asked, his lips moving against Rodney’s neck. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Rodney pressed a kiss to the top of John’s head. “I just figured it out. For the last two weeks people have been telling me how happy and well-rested I look. It’s because of _you_.”

“Yeah?” John sounded pleased, his arms tightening around Rodney.

“Well, studies have shown that chocolate releases the same endorphins as sex.”

“So if you were to eat me like –”

Rodney silenced him with a kiss, not needing to hear the end of whatever infantile sex joke he’d been about to make. Besides, Rodney knew the truth. It wasn’t _just_ sex with John that made him so happy. It was John himself, with his untamable cowlicks and goofy donkey laugh and sexy, sexy brain and easy acceptance of Rodney’s quirks.

John was _better_ than chocolate. He was better than anything Rodney could ever try to make himself happy.

“I love you more than chocolate,” Rodney blurted out, and then blushed furiously. It was much too early in their relationship for love declarations, even if they had been dancing around each other for years before John made his move.

John pushed himself up on his elbow. “Wow. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“You don’t have to –”

“I love you more than flying,” John whispered, his expression as open and vulnerable as Rodney had ever seen it.

Rodney pulled him back down and kissed him breathless.

He didn’t care if he ever ate chocolate again.

**Author's Note:**

> _AN:_ The title comes from the same song as the prompt, [Ice Cream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8K0qCCfeMAE).


End file.
